


First Crush

by r4gz



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Crushes, Gen, Lesbian Character, grandma/granddaughter talking, or i get inspired, possible sequel in future if i feel like it, redhead mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: Elena may have her first crush, so she asks for some advice





	

Elena sat down on the couch next to her abuelita, whom was on Alex's laptop. "Abuelita, since when have you known to use a laptop?" Elena asked, her voice hinting at a bit of teasing. Lydia sighed, "I've always known how to use the laptop Elena." She said, turning her head towards her granddaughter. She opened her mouth to continue, but closed it as her old eyes took in her granddaughter.

A black and blue flannel covered a shirt with the picture of a red haired woman screaming into a microphone. Faded jeans with a few rips in them was on her legs.

"Elena, darling, what are you wearing?" Lydia asked. Elena looked down, like she just remembered what she was wearing. A smile graced her lips, "This is some of the stuff I got at the thrift store." She said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Ahh, when you said you wanted to look like Al Capone." Lydia said, eyebrow raised. Elena rolled her eyes, pushing her grandmothers shoulder. "No, that was you whom said I wanted to look like a mob boss abuelita." Elena said. Lydia smiled, leaning over to kiss her forehead. 

Elena sighed, her head glancing around the apartment. "Abuelita, how do you ask out someone?" Elena asked, her head falling down. Lydia watched as Elena picked her shirt, her leg bouncing slowly. Lydia smiled, putting Alex's laptop on the table and scooting over towards Elena. She placed her arm around Elena, rubbing her hand up and down her arm. "Is there someone you wish to ask out?" Lydia asked. Elena could hear the smile in her grandmothers voice.

Elena shrugged, "Maybe?" She said/asked. "I don't even know if she knows I exist." "Elena, she would have to be blind to not know that you exist." Lydia said, placing her head atop of her head. "What brought this on?" Lydia asked. "I may or may not have been asked to tutor this cute redhead, whom have always made butterflies appear in my stomach." Elena said, "And when I was trying to help her with some equations, my hand brushed with hers..." Elena stopped, moving her head so that she was looking at Lydia. "...and I swear abuelita, I felt electricity running through my body. Even though I know that's factually not true." Elena sighed, her head going to rest on the older woman's shoulder. "I just don't know what to do." Elena whined.

Lydia chuckled, "Well it sounds like you have a crush to me." She said, kissing the top of Elena's head. "As for going to ask this girl that makes you get butterflies in your tummy, it's very simple." She said, taking Elena's chin in one of her hands. "Just ask her." Lydia said with a smile. "But, what if she says no? What if she doesn't even like girls?" Elena asked, "I just found out I like girls myself, so I have no idea how to tell if someone else does." She huffed. "Your just going to have to take that risk. If your grandfather didn't take the risk with asking me out, then you and alex and your mommy wouldn't be here." Lydia stated. "So what if she says no? That just means she missed the chance to get to know and spend time with the smartest woman I know." She said with a smile. "And if she starts to tease you for liking women, just let me know and ill handle it." Lydia said, patting Elena's shoulder.

Elena nodded, a small smile on her face. She let out a breathe of air, "Then our next tutoring session I shall ask her." She said with a firm nod at the end. She looked down at the couch, poking the cushion and watching it squish underneath her finger. "Could you not mention this to Mom or Alex?" Elena asked, "I don't really want them knowing about my hopeless crush if she says no. Who knows what mom will do if that happens." Lydia nodded, "It's not hopeless, but my lips are sealed." She said, making the zipping motion on her mouth. 

Elena smiled and giggled at that.

"Now then." Lydia said, picking up Alex's laptop from the table. "Can you help me with the twatter?" She asked. Elena shook her head, sighing. "It's twitter abuelita." She said, resting her head on her grandmothers shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> ODAAT is awesome and you should go watch it.
> 
> if ODAAT gets a S2, crossing fingers Elena gets a cute gf, possible redhead.
> 
> hope ya like


End file.
